


leave the ruins where they fall

by slytherco



Series: Drarry Discord Drabble Challenge [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Drabble, Drarry Discord Art Challenge, Drarry Discord Writers Corner Drabble Challenge, M/M, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:42:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25516726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slytherco/pseuds/slytherco
Summary: This was written for The July Drarry Discord Drabble Challenge (131 words, prompt: “Storybook”)Huge thanks toBellafor the swift beta! <3find me onTumblr!
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Drarry Discord Drabble Challenge [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1646596
Comments: 9
Kudos: 45





	leave the ruins where they fall

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for The July Drarry Discord Drabble Challenge (131 words, prompt: “Storybook”)
> 
> Huge thanks to [Bella](https://archiveofourown.org/users/onereader/pseuds/shealwaysreads) for the swift beta! <3 
> 
> find me on [Tumblr](https://slytherco.tumblr.com/)!

If he and you are a story, it's a tale of Harry's hands.

It's fingertips tracing every verse of your body, playing out hymns of your gasps and sobs (nobody heard).

It's an imprint left by the ring around his finger that only fades when you hold his hand tight enough (nobody knew).

It's his fist slamming on the table, punching the breath out of your lungs and tears out of the corners of your eyes (nobody cared).

It's a book left behind on a train station. A worn one, with dog ears marking the happiest parts, fingerprints on the cover, a few dried teardrops on the odd page (nobody saw).

It's a bedtime story fading between a rustle of sheets and a kiss on the forehead. 

A tale nobody told.


End file.
